Dadzawa and Dadmic
by emilyaizawa
Summary: When Shinsou doesn't show up for training one day, Aizawa gets concerned for his protege.
1. Chapter 1

"You're home early Shouta," Hizashi remarked, walking through the front door. He hung up his jacket and neck gear. He then made his way over to his husband who was sitting on the couch petting their two cats, kissed his cheek and took a seat. "Weren't you supposed to train Shinsou today?"

"He never showed, nor did he call" Shouta replied, laying his head on Hizashi's shoulder. This had never happened in the six months Aizawa had been training him. "Did you see him in English class?"

"He was there, although quieter than usual," Hizashi responded, putting his arm around him. "Have you tried calling him?"

"The only phone number I have for him has been disconnected, I'm starting to get a little worried," Aizawa sighed.

"Why don't we go check out his address then?" Hizashi pulled out his phone and brought up the UA website. "We have all the kids addresses through UA, perks of being a teacher, yeah?" He then scrolled through until he found Shinsou, Hitoshi.

"That neighborhood is extremely crime ridden, I usually go there on my patrol anyways. I agree, we should go." Aizawa stated, standing up and putting his hair into a low hair tie. He grabbed his capture weapon from the hook that was placed right next to where Hizashi's gear lay and wrapped that around his neck. "I know you just got here but is right now okay?"

"No problem! We both know that you wouldn't be able to rest until we checked it out, and you already don't get enough sleep as it is." He walked up next to his husband and followed suit putting on his gear. Both left 5 minutes later after feeding the two cats.


	2. Chapter 2

They took a train to Shinsou's neighborhood and then walked around until they found his address. The place looked deserted.

"I can't say that I was expecting this, Zashi." Aizawa said, clenching his fists. He started looking around to see if he could find any evidence that Shinsou was here.

"It doesn't look like anyone has lived here for a while, Shou. I'm going to go next door and see if they know anything." Hizashi stated, walking to the run-down house next door. He knocked a few times and then waited for someone to open the door.

"Who's there? What do you want?" A female's voice came from behind the door. "I have a quirk and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm Present Mic, a pro hero. I also work at UA, I'm looking for the Shinsou residence which led us next door. Do you have any idea what may have happened to them? I mean no harm." Hizashi responded putting his hands in the air.

The lady hesitantly opened the door. She seemed to be in her early to mid 40's and was over a foot shorter than the voice hero. "I've never heard of the Shinsou's. A group home took residence next door until a few months ago though. Oh, my goodness you are Present Mic! I just love your show, can I please get an autograph?"

"Of course, listener! Glad to hear you like my show," Hizashi waited for her to go grab a pen and paper. She returned less than a minute later and thrust them to his face. He signed the paper for her. "Do you have any idea what happened to the kids who lived there?"

"All I know is that the cops came about 3 months ago and arrested the adults that lived there. They took the kids out and took them away. They didn't look very good, I think they weren't treating them well." The lady responded taking the paper back from Hizashi. "Thank you so much for the autograph, sorry I couldn't help much."

"No, thank you, listener! That helps us out a lot!" Hizashi smiled giving her a thumbs up. "Have a great night ma'am." He then left to go find Aizawa. He found him out back, trying to look into look into a window.

"Did you find anything out, Zashi?" Aizawa turned and looked at him. "No luck trying to look into the place, it's been deserted for quite some time."

"Around 3 months, according to the neighbor." Hizashi then relayed the information that was given to him by the lady. "I'm sorry Shou, I wish I had better news to give you," Hizashi wrapped an arm around Aizawa's shoulder.

Aizawa sighed, hunching his shoulders, letting Hizashi pull him into a hug. "I guess there's no reason to stick around here. Let's go home, I guess."

Hizashi nodded and they both began to walk towards the train station. When they arrived he turned to his partner, "Are you hungry? There's a good soba place over there," He pointed over towards the restaurant. "I don't know about you, but I could definitely eat."

"Let's get something to go." Aizawa nodded and walked with him and ordered two orders of cold soba. They then made their way onto the train.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived back at their apartment around 11pm. Aizawa set their food on the table and then joined Hizashi in taking off their gear once again. The cats, so excited to see them, jumped off the couch and began rubbing themselves on the two men's legs. Aizawa picked up the black and white cat and began rubbing his ears.

"I'm sorry that was basically a waste of time, Zashi." Aizawa sighed into his chair and sat the cat into his lap.

"I wouldn't consider it a waste, Shou. We may not have found him but we tried. Hopefully he will be at school tomorrow," Hizashi took the food out of the plastic bags and put Aizawa's food in front of him along with chop sticks and then did the same with his own food. They both then started quietly eating.

Aizawa was the first to break the silence. "If you see him in English tomorrow, will you send him to me after class?" He asked, tilting the bowl up to his mouth to drink the broth the noodles were sitting in.

"Of course, Shouta. What's your plan?" Hizashi replied.

"Well, first I plan to get him to update his address in our system. It's very unsafe to not know where all the students reside if something happens, especially if he's living in an unstable group home. Next I'm thinking of maybe conducting a home visit." Aizawa responded, standing and setting the cat on the ground.

Hizashi also stood and grabbed their bowls to throw them away. He then turned to Aizawa and put his hands on either side of his face. "We'll figure this out, whatever is happening with Shinsou." He then kissed Aizawa softly.

"Thanks, Zashi, I really needed to hear that." He replied with a small smile. Aizawa then wrapped his arms around Zashi into an embrace. They then went to their bedroom and got ready for bed.

Once getting into bed, Hizashi brought Aizawa into his arms and curled himself around him. "I love you, Shou," Hizashi smiled kissing the back of his husband's head.

Aizawa turned quickly and embraced his husband yet again. After about a minute, Hizashi could feel shaking coming from his husband where he realized Aizawa was crying. "I just want to find him, Zashi, it's killing me that he could be anywhere in danger right now."

"It's alright Shouta, it's going to be alright," Hizashi replied, taking him more securely in his arms where they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Hizashi awoke, he found himself in an empty bed. He heard the shower running so he figured his husband must be in there. Hizashi looked over at the clock and noticed that it was almost time for them to leave. As he got out of bed to put clothes on, he heard the shower shut off and the curtain being pulled. "Zashi, you awake?" he heard coming from the bathroom ask he was tying his shoes.

"I'm awake!" Hizashi yelled just as the sink started running. He walked into the bathroom just as Aizawa was finishing getting dressed. "Sorry, I needed to brush my teeth."

"I'll be ready to go in about 5 minutes," Shouta stated, smiling as he walked out towards the living room. They finished getting ready and headed to UA.

Once they got to UA, they went their own ways. Aizawa towards his classroom and Hizashi went to Aizawa's office until his first class in about a half hour. It just so happened to be the class that Shinsou is in, which Hizashi was grateful for because he knew his husband was still worrying about him.

"By the time the bell rings, you should be in your seats" Aizawa drawled, walking into the classroom which had half the class talking to their friends.

"Sorry, Mr. Aizawa" the class responded all at once, rushing to their seats.

"Today, we will be gearing up for the upcoming sports festival. You should now be aware of how the sports festivals work as you all are now in your second year. Remember, you only have 2 more chances to make a name for yourself in front of all the hero agencies on such a high level." Aizawa walked over to the door and opened it to allow Midnight into the classroom.

"Good morning students! Today we are going to have a refresher on the UA Sports Festival!" Midnight waved her riding crop around.

Aizawa took this moment to sneak out of the door and walked to his office. As he walked into his office, he noticed he wasn't by himself. He yawned as he sat at his office chair. "How long do you have before your first class?"

"Only about 5 minutes, I should probably get going right now" Hizashi stood, kissed his cheek and began to walk towards the door.

"Please don't forget…" Aizawa started to get out before Hizashi left.

"You know I won't, Shou" Hizashi smiled as he opened the door. "You know I wouldn't forget about that," he then left the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Hizashi walked into his first class of the day with his usual loud, smiley self. "HEY UA STUDENTS! Are you ready to learn some English?" Hizashi pointed at the classroom. He got a half-hearted 'yeah' in response. "Oh, come on, you don't want me to use my quirk, do you? You can be more excited than that. Are you ready to learn some English?" Hizashi repeated, this time a little louder.

The resounding 'yeah' from the class was exponentially louder than the first, minus Shinsou who remained quiet the entire time. Hizashi didn't push for him to speak though.

"Well, get out your notebooks and books listeners, because today we're going to learn about Macbeth!" Hizashi smiled as all the students took them out.

The class seemed to go pretty well, though Hitoshi was still silent the entire class period. When the period ended Hizashi walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. What he did not expect was for Shinsou to violently flinch and drop his book on the ground.

"Woah there, Shinsou. Everything's okay, I just need to talk to you for a minute." Hizashi said calmly and smiled when Shinsou relaxed and bent down to grab his book.

"O-okay," Shinsou stammered, standing up and putting his bag on his shoulder. At 15, his birthday was next month, he still stood almost at Hizashi's height minus the hair, maybe 3 or 4 inches shorter. There was no doubt that soon he would be just as tall as him.

"Come on, let's go talk in my office, Aizawa-sensei would like to speak with you as well." Hizashi responded smiling and started walking towards the door. He stopped a few steps later when he realized he was the only one walking. He turned back to see a pale Hitoshi clutching his bag strap so hard his knuckles were white. "Is everything okay, Shinsou?"

"I'm f-fine" Shinsou responded, slowly making his way to Hizashi.

"Okay, if you say so!" Hizashi responded opening the door for him as they made their way to Shouta's office.


	6. Chapter 6

When they entered the office, Hizashi noticed that Aizawa was sitting at his desk looking over some papers. He looked up, hearing the door being opened, and put the papers in one of the drawers and grabbing a couple others and setting them on top.

"Shinsou, glad to see you're actually alive." Shouta sighed, putting on his teacher act as Shinsou took a seat across from him. "Care to wager why I've called you in to talk today?"

"Because I didn't train with you yesterday?" Shinsou responded, wringing his fingers in his lap.

"That would be part of it. In the six months you have been training with me, you have never missed a session. Not only that, when I tried to contact you, it said that your phone number had been disconnected. Care to tell me why that is?" Aizawa asked. He was determined to get to the bottom of what's going on.

"I dropped my phone a couple weeks ago and it shattered. I haven't been able to get another one yet," Shinsou replied, avoiding eye contact with his sensei.

Aizawa could tell that Shinsou wasn't telling the complete truth, though he was used to Shinsou not making eye contact with him. "Okay, we'll get back to that, Shinsou. I also am wondering where you are now living. I went by your address listed on your file with the school and found you have not been living there for the past couple of months," Aizawa explained with his usual apathetic-style drawl.

"My p-parents had to move to a different place a couple of neighborhoods over." Shinsou responded.

"That is very dangerous, Hitoshi, we keep records of our students in case of emergency. I'm going to need you to fill out a change of address form so we can know where you are in the event that something happens and we need to contact you." Aizawa stated, taking one of the papers on his desk and sliding it over to Hitoshi so that he can fill it out.

"I'm sorry, Aizawa-sensei, I didn't mean for you to worry." Shinsou responded, filling out the paperwork.

"Shinsou, you know you can come to us if something is bothering you," Hizashi turned to him and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder.

Shinsou winced noticeably but didn't stop filling out his change of address form. Aizawa and Hizashi noticed this and shared a worried look.

"Everything is fine," Shinsou responded, sliding the paper back to Aizawa.

"Hitoshi, we talked to one of your neighbors at your old residence. We know that you've been living in a group home. Why did you lie to us?" Aizawa asked with a more emotion in his voice.

"Oh," Shinsou met Aizawa's eyes for a second before looking back down at his hands. "It's not something I like to discuss."

"That may be true, but in this case, I think it would have been an important detail to disclose." Aizawa explained, reaching in for something in his desk again. He set an older model phone in front of the boy. "Because of this, I have decided that you cannot be without a phone, Shinsou. You need to have some form of communication not only with your friends but also in case you need to reach your teachers. I have gone ahead and programmed mine and Present Mic's numbers in."

"That is kind of you, Aizawa-sensei, but too g-generous. I couldn't p-possibly accept it." Shinsou stuttered, pushing the phone back towards Aizawa.

"This isn't up for debate, Shinsou. Plus, it was just sitting in a cabinet gathering dust. It's my old phone of mine that I no longer use." Aizawa felt it not important to mention that it was actually Hizashi's old phone that he never got rid of. He handed the phone back to Shinsou.

"Thank you," Shinsou smiled weakly and clutched the phone to his chest.

"Now that's over with, can I expect you to show up to training after school?" Aizawa asked standing up from his desk and walking over to Hizashi and Shinsou.

"Yes, sir. I won't miss it again, I'm sorry to have worried you" Shinsou responded also standing.

"Good, see you at 3:30 at the TDL. Now I think it's about time that you go back to class, I have a tardy slip for you so you won't get into trouble," Aizawa handed him a slip of paper.

"Thank you, sensei." Shinsou nodded and took the paper. He then left the office to return to class.

"Something is going on with him, Shou," Hizashi came to stand right next to his husband and wrapped an arm around him. "What's the next step?"

"We'll have to see during training but I think a home visit still may be needed. I will let you know what I decide after training," Aizawa replied resting his head on his shoulder. "I don't want to assume the worst, Zashi, but seeing how he reacted when you touched his shoulder, I'm also thinking something horrible."


	7. Chapter 7

After school Aizawa met Shinsou at the TDL to train, during which he paid extra attention to how Shinsou moved and responded. Shinsou was clothed in his normal equipment which included his mask and the capture weapon that Aizawa had gifted him.

"Okay Shinsou, use your abilities to try to take me down," Aizawa stated, getting into position. "Use whatever way you want, I will be fine."

"Okay, Aizawa-sensei," Hitoshi responded and went into position. When the bell rang, Shinsou attacked reaching out with the capture weapon to take Aizawa down. Aizawa knew that was coming, so he easy evaded his maneuver and reached his own out to take him down. Shinsou knew that Aizawa wouldn't make the mistake of answering him, so he didn't even bother.

"Come on, Shinsou, you can do better than that" Aizawa mentioned apathetically, jumping out of the way of his capture weapon. "You're overthinking, just act on reflex."

"Yes, sir" Shinsou responded reaching out to take him down again.

During one point Aizawa had caught Shinsou off guard and tripped him, making Hitoshi fall to the ground. Aizawa noticed when he got up that he favored his right side and was clutching his side, wincing.

"Okay, Shinsou, that's enough for today." Aizawa stated walking over to the side of the arena to grab some water bottles. He grabbed two and took one over to the boy.

"I can keep going, Aizawa-sensei," Shinsou responded, visibly out of breath and still clutching his side.

"Not today, Hitoshi, we can continue when you aren't injured," Aizawa nodded at his side. "Would you like to grab something to eat before you go home?"

"Okay, where would you like to go?" Shinsou responded, before coughing a little into his hand and then wincing again.

"There's a good noodle place right across the street from the train station, let's go there," Aizawa responded and they made their way out of the TDL.


	8. Chapter 8

Once they made their way to the restaurant, they placed their orders and took a seat in a booth in the back.

"Hitoshi, I think you're not telling me something," Aizawa announced after the waiter came and brought their drinks.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked, his face turning a pale shade of pink.

"Well, let's start with the most obvious part that you're injured. What happened Shinsou?" Aizawa asked, looking straight at the boy who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I fell down the stairs, sensei. That's why I missed yesterday, I had to go to the hospital." Shinsou responded.

Just then, the waiter returned with their orders and they started eating. Aizawa knew that wasn't the full story but let it go for now. After they finished, Aizawa paid for their meal and took out his phone to send a message to Hizashi.

"Hitoshi, I've decided that it would be a good idea for me to check out where you live to make sure it's up to the standard that you should be living," Aizawa stated, standing up from the booth and putting his capture weapon around his neck.

"That really isn't necessary, Aizawa-sensei. My living situation is completely up to standards," Shinsou argued, still wringing his hands.

"I'll be the judge of that, Hitoshi." Aizawa responded while leading him out of the restaurant and across the street. "I have seen some things very recently that have me a bit concerned Hitoshi, and I wouldn't be doing my job as a teacher or as a hero if I did nothing about it, okay?"

Shinsou nodded slightly while he put his card into the turnstile to enter the platform. "my train ride usually lasts about an hour and a half," Shinsou said, walking up to platform 22.

"You travel 3 hours every day for school, Hitoshi?" Aizawa asked incredulously. That was the longest amount of time he had ever heard of a student traveling for school.

"It used to be shorter, but my new foster parents live outside the city in the suburbs." Shinsou explained, looking at Aizawa for a brief second before looking up at the arrivals. "The next train should only be about a minute away. I understand if you have other things to do tonight, we can reschedule."

"That won't be necessary, Shinsou, this is all I have planned for tonight," Aizawa responded just as the train pulled into the station. "Shall we?"


	9. Chapter 9

90 minutes later Aizawa and Shinsou walked out of the train station and towards Shinsou's house. They walked down the main road for about five minutes before turning onto a second street.

"My house is the third one on the right." Shinsou mentioned to his teacher. They walked up the steps to the front door. "My foster parents are the Nakamura's."

"Thank you, Hitoshi." Aizawa nodded and then watched as his student knocked on the front door. "Why did you not just walk in? Shouldn't you have a key?"

"They're scared that I will lose it," Shinsou replied and a second later the door was yanked open by a man who looked to be in his mid 40's and 40 kilograms overweight. He did not look like he was in a good mood. There also seemed to be a young boy who couldn't be more than 8 or 9 years old right behind him.

"Who's this, kid?" Mr. Nakamura asked with narrowed eyes.

"My name is Aizawa Shouta, Mr. Nakamura. I am one of Hitoshi's teachers at school and I've come to do a home visit."

"And why would that be?" Mr. Nakamura asked while not taking his eyes off Shinsou. "We've been more than accommodating to Hitoshi, here."

"We like to keep tabs on all of our students, and as we haven't gotten the chance since Hitoshi moved houses, we decided that today would be a good day to do a home visit." Aizawa explained.

"And to do that you can't give any notice? Our house isn't exactly ready for visitors." Mr. Nakamura seethed.

"Sorry, sir, that's not how these work. Now if you'll let us inside please." Aizawa asked calmly.

Mr. Nakamura grunted and allowed them entrance into the house. Mr. Aizawa noticed when he walked in that the man shared a look with the younger boy, after which the younger boy ran off down the hallway.

"What's going on Takashi?" A woman around the man's age came out of the kitchen. "Who is this, dear?"

"This is the kid's teacher, he says that he is doing a home visit to make sure we are taking good enough care of him" Mr. Nakamura scoffed.

Mrs. Nakamura gasped, "We are taking excellent care of Hitoshi, sir. You will find nothing out of the ordinary here!"

"I hope that to be the case," Aizawa responded. "Hitoshi, if you could please show me to your room."

Shinsou nodded and ushered Aizawa to his room, which was the first door on the left. As they walked toward the room, they notice the little boy walk out.

"Sorry sir, go on in," The little boy said with rosy cheeks, like he was embarrassed to be caught doing something.

As they walked into the door Shinsou took in a deep breath but noticed that the room was not only spotless but looked too spotless.

"Is this what your room looked like when you left, Hitoshi?" Aizawa asked looking around, in the drawers and under the bed.

Shinsou shook his head and looked down at his feet.

"What's different?" Aizawa asked just as Mr. Nakamura walked into the room.

Shinsou said nothing and just shook his head. Aizawa continued to look around the room and sighed when he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. The rest of the home visit went without any issues.

"Well, as you can see, there's nothing bad going on in here. It's getting late and no offense but I think we would like to have some family time Mr. Aizawa," Mr. Nakamura showed Aizawa to the door.

Aizawa nodded, "I'm sorry for barging in unannounced. Hitoshi, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Aizawa then left the front door and waited for the door to shut.

A few minutes later Aizawa made his way around the side of the house to the window where Shinsou's window was. When he looked through the window, he gasped.


End file.
